


Big Hero Sex

by Geist



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/F/M/M - Freeform, F/M, Fellatio, Foursome, Group Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Robot, Strap-On, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: After a low-key graduation party for Hiro at Aunt Cass' café, the BH6 team head upstairs for the real celebration. Fred seems to have vanished, but Baymax is on hand to make sure everything happens in a safe and hygienic manner.





	Big Hero Sex

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Hiro's graduation party had been a low-key affair. Just him, his closest friends, a certain inflatable robot and his Aunt Cass. They'd held the celebration at her restaurant, and she'd been on hand with a selection of delicious, albeit extremely spicy snacks.

Now Hiro and four of his friends had reconvened in his old room, for a party of a different kind. Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo stood, looking around, with varying degrees of interest. Then there was Baymax, who'd seen it all before. Nobody quite knew where Fred had gotten to.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" said Wasabi, prodding at the various primitive experiments on Hiro's battered desk.

"Used to happen," Hiro corrected, with some embarrassment. "I actually know what I'm doing now. And I've got a proper lab, too.

"It's no wonder you were valedictorian, though!" Honey Lemon said. "Making such amazing things with nothing but a soldering iron and patience."

"Yeah yeah." GoGo, chewing on her ever-present gum, blew a small bubble, popped it with a snap and swallowed it. "Hiro's smart, we know it. Are we doing this or what?"

"Uh, sure," Hiro said. "Just-" He turned to Baymax. "Hey, buddy, it's not that we don't want you here, but...we've done this plenty of times before without your help."

"If I had known about your previous instances of intercourse," said Baymax, in his calm, warm voice, "I would have made myself present to ensure it was conducted in a safe, hygienic manner."

"Sounds fun," said GoGo, absolutely deadpan.

"To that end, I have equipped my dispensaries with prophylactics and personal lubricants, to be dispatched as necessary." He waved his chubby arms, displaying two tube-shaped objects strapped to the underside of each.

"Where did you even get - never mind." Hiro turned back to his friends. "Well, you heard him. Safe and medically sound."

"It's cool," Wasabi said. "We'll still have a good time."

"Baymax is right anyway," said Honey Lemon. "We should be safe."

"Eh," was GoGo's comment.

"Alright." Hiro grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifted it off, revealing a slim, muscled torso. "Let's get this started!"

The four of them stripped, without shame, without any attempts at seduction. They were beyond comfortable with one another. Despite his familiarity with them, Hiro, as he stepped out of his underwear, still admired his friend's bodies.

Wasabi was as huge and powerful as ever, but his sinews were softly defined, lending him a cuddly appearance that Hiro loved. His cock hung between his legs, and Hiro couldn't wait to have it in his hands, or in his mouth. Even, perhaps, taking it, while those arms crushed him to that solid chest and Wasabi's gentle lips kissed the back of his neck.

Honey Lemon, tall and willowy, bent forward to slip off her panties, her round glasses slipping down her nose, her golden-brown hair falling over her chest. It covered her breasts but Hiro knew from experience how nicely his palms encompassed them, how grinding her pert, pointy nipples back into them made her throw back her head and moan.

GoGo was curvier, bustier. She folded her arms under her boobs, squeezing them together and bringing her soft, dark pink nips into prominence. She stood with her legs slightly parted, unashamed, flaunting everything she had. In comparison to Honey Lemon's wild bush, her pubes were neatly trimmed into a glossy black strip surmounting her pussy, a hint of her inner lips just visible within her slit.

No surprise then, that faced with three people he found irresistibly beautiful that Hiro felt his cock hardening, reaching full erection with alarming speed. He saw Wasabi whisper to Honey Lemon, who whispered in turn to GoGo, who nodded.

The three of them moved towards Hiro, surrounding him, reaching out to caress him. Honey Lemon was the first to kiss him. She was always enthusiastic, and used plenty of tongue. Hiro closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and held her warm body close.

"There!" she said, when they parted. "Congratulations to SFIT's newest graduate."

"Congratulations, Hiro," said Wasabi, taking her place. His hug left Hiro gasping, but his kiss was as light as a feather, his tongue melding with Hiro's, leading him with consummate skill.

And GoGo was rough, domineering, forcing her lips against his, nigh on sucking the breath out of him, while she clapped her hand to his arse and gave it a pinch. "Congrats," she said.

Swapping partners, switching out so that everyone got a round with everyone else, they made their way to the bed, and as they tried a mostly unsuccessful four-way smooch, the tips of their tongues just coming together, they fell into it, laughing.

"Lay back," GoGo told Hiro. "I've got something for you."

Hiro did as he was told, and GoGo hunkered down between his legs, lowering her head to his crotch. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue around her lips, making them shine, getting closer and closer to his cock until-

An urgent bleep from Baymax interrupted them.

"Hiro, please ensure you are adequately protected before you engage in oral activities. There are risks involved in any kind-"

"Ugh, fine." GoGo held up her hand. "Condom me, you big marshmallow."

Baymax raised his arm. There was a puff of compressed air, and something shot out from one of his dispensaries, spinning towards the bed. GoGo caught it in mid-flight, held it up. One condom, in wrapper. She tore it open, rolled it onto Hiro's cock, squeezed the tip and, without pause or hesitation, took him into her mouth, slurping him down until just before her throat.

Hiro groaned, nearly thrusting up off the bed, his prick throbbing in the confines of GoGo's mouth. She hollowed her cheeks around him, sucking hard, gradually dragging her lips backwards until she could nibble at the ridge of his cockhead, biting down just hard enough that Hiro gasped, a thrilling jolt of fear and anticipation zapping up his spine. Only GoGo could use her teeth like that. While she carefully savaged him, she pressed her tonguetip to his slit, grinding the rubber against it. He whined, squeezing the sheets in his hands, enduring and enjoying it.

Once GoGo had had her fun, she started in on a more traditional BJ, bobbing up and down the length of his dick, each cycle bringing her lips closer to his crotch, his tip pressing further and further into her mouth. She took a breath, and Hiro moaned, toes curling, as his cock popped into her throat, instantly surrounded by tight, rippling muscles. GoGo forced herself all the way down until her lips were wrapped around the very base of his shaft, suffusing him with warmth, her saliva drooling out over his balls. She looked up at him with triumph in her eyes.

Then she gagged, and had to rear back, his cock slipping from her throat as she coughed and spluttered.

"Bit off more than you could chew, huh?" Wasabi said. 

GoGo glared at him through teary eyes. Wiping them with the back of her hand, she said: "I'll figure it out one day, okay."

"You've just got to take it slow. Like this."

He took up her position, burying his face between Hiro's legs to suck at his balls, taking one into his mouth and giving it a swirl of his tongue, then the other. Hiro groaned, reaching down to run his hand over Wasabi's dreadlocks.

"God, I love it when you do that," he said.

"Heh, wait 'til I really get started."

Hiro's cock rested against Wasabi's cheek, smearing a sparkling trail of GoGo's saliva over his face as he lifted his head. He enveloped Hiro's cock between his lips, pushing down until it was half in, half out. His tongue coiled around it, slithering over it in smooth, undulating waves.

"See, GoGo," he said, pulling back. "You've just..." He went down again, deep enough that Hiro's cock rested at the rear of his mouth.

Up. "...to take..."

Down. Hiro quivered as he felt his cockhead touch the opening of Wasabi's throat.

Up. "...it slow!"

Down, and Wasabi swallowed the instant Hiro's dick hit his gullet, gulping him down with a flourish. Hiro mewled, and GoGo pouted, dismissively blowing a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"I don't do slow."

"Hmmmm." Wasabi couldn't really say much else, but his murmur felt heavenly on Hiro's cock, the muscles of his throat vibrating around it.

He felt Wasabi's hand on his balls, rolling them beneath his fingers, as Wasabi lifted off and went straight back down, deepthroating him with ease on each and every throat. Hiro shut his eyes and let bliss take him: parts of his body going wonderfully limp and floaty, others tensing with the pulsing need of his climax. Wasabi's lips, mouth and tongue rolled slackly over his dick, wet heat tangible even through the condom, while his throat constricted the top half, the contractions of those muscles exquisite in their tightness.

He was almost disappointed when Wasabi tapped out and let Honey Lemon have a shot.

"My turn!" she said, diving in between Hiro's legs. She had no throat skills whatsoever, and made no attempt to try, but her pleasure in his pleasure was so obvious that Hiro didn't mind. Besides, she was the best at showing off, dramatically tossing her head back with a flip of her hair, mmmm-ing and ahhh-ing as if Hiro's dick was the tastiest thing she'd ever had in her mouth, and she positioned herself so that he could see her breasts hanging beneath her, nipples swaying with her motions. She had a way of grinding his cockhead against her cheek that not only felt amazing but made it bulge out in the most appealing way. On top of all that, she made it clear how much sucking cock turned her on, unabashedly reaching behind herself to masturbate with yet more moans, then raising her hand to show Hiro her wetness glistening on her fingers.

Hiro was close to coming by the time Honey Lemon pulled back and let Wasabi and GoGo join in. Squishing in around his cock, they licked and sucked at it, their tongues slopping together around its girth, enclosing him from all angles. He held his breath and held on, desperate to let such sublime sensations last as long as possible. Finally, he had to give in, and with a scream, came, jerking bodily. His orgasm racked his body, and he came crashing back down, gasping, tingles suffusing his arms and legs, balls tight and cock jumping as his cum came flooding out of him, ballooning the tip of the condom. While he recovered, GoGo carefully peeled it off, tied a knot in it and laid it on the bedside table.

“What?” she said, when the other gave her a weird look. “I thought we could see how many we could fill.”

"Oh, Wasabi?" said Honey Lemon, laying back, spreading her legs and parting her folds with her fingers. Her pussy dripped with her juices, fleshy pink between her fuzzy lips. She nodded at Wasabi's rampant cock. "Want to take care of that?"

"Baymax?" said Wasabi, and caught the resultant condom. 

He unwrapped it, rolled it on in one swift motion, and fell across Honey Lemon, conjoining with her on the first thrust. She yowled, and threw her arms and legs around him, burying her face in his neck and covering him with kisses.

"Hey, how come you get a hard dick and I get the guy who just shot his load?" GoGo groused.

"You - ohhhh - weren't fast enough this time!" said Honey Lemon, and added a wicked giggle.

"Huh. Guess we've got to get you hard again," GoGo said to Hiro, curling her hand around his limp cock.

"I'll uh, do my best."

GoGo knew when to be gentle, and with Wasabi piledriving Honey Lemon into the mattress next to him, his groans and her shrieks of delight ringing in his ears, Hiro's prick leapt back into action.

"Alright," GoGo crowed. "Baymax! Condom!"

"Coming right up."

With Hiro's dick re-latexed, GoGo crouched over him, predatory, her hands claw-like on his chest, kneading as if she was a cat. His cockhead brushed her nethers, and he felt her heat seep through the condom, a trickle of her wetness rolling down over his shaft. Without warning, she dropped, and he was in her, her fat, dark petals kissing his crotch. Her walls clenched tight around him, gripping him, conforming to him, and he moaned a moan that rose into a squeal as she lifted herself up and slammed back down.

She fucked him as fiercely as Wasabi took Honey Lemon, each rock of her hips milking more pleasure out of him. Arching her head back, GoGo crooned in triumph, fingers teasing Hiro's nipples. He thought it only fair that he return the favour, and reached up, seized her bouncing tits, moulding them under his hands, her nips stiff, puffed out buds against his palms.

"Switch," GoGo demanded, halfway through their session, and without really knowing why the others scrambled to obey. Hiro ended up with Honey Lemon's butt in his laps, her legs thrown up, ankles in his hands, while GoGo sprawled atop Wasabi, grinding her body against his, nuzzling and nibbling at his chest.

"That's it, Hiro!" Honey Lemon groaned, putting her peculiar Japanese spin on his name. Her eyes were squeezed shut behind askew glasses, a deep flush glowing around her shoulders and chest.

"Give it to me! Cum in me!"

Hiro thought better of saying that he couldn't actually cum in her, and instead focussed all his energy on pumping away, hips clapping against Honey Lemon's skinny arse, each stroke bringing him and her closer, physically and metaphorically. He ended up bent over her, her legs folded back, close enough for them to kiss, and as their lips met he lost control, whining against her mouth, jolting her with his last few instinctual thrusts, and his cum rushed from him in torrid gouts. She shook and squealed with him, sharing his joy.

By the time Hiro and Honey Lemon had come out of it, GoGo too was wearing a rare smile, washed out atop a satisfied-looking Wasabi. Two condoms filled with fresh jizz joined the one on the nightstand.

They found myriad ways to pass the next few hours: coupling, throupling, even quadrupling. At times they were consumed with animal passion, chasing the highs with frantic vigour, like when Wasabi and Hiro had Honey Lemon and GoGo, respectively, on hands and knees, pounding away in their cunts, both of them slamming their butts back against their men with bruising force, desperate for more cock, deeper and harder. Or when Hiro had Honey Lemon's thighs wrapped tight around his head, while she rutted hard against his face, his nose tickled by her pubes and full of her musk, sweat matting his hair, his cheeks red with her heat and his tongue lapping until it ached. To his side he heard GoGo's yells, muffled, as she gave Wasabi the same treatment, and above all he felt Honey Lemon's hand in a vice-like grip on his cock, jacking it until it hurt and his orgasm came out of him in an explosive burst.

Then there were the more sedate encounters: slow, gentle sex with kissing and eye-contact and praise. Hiro, with lube and latex gloves provided by Baymax, fingered Wasabi's rear until the big man was loose enough for him to slide his cock inside, silken-smooth, screwing with incredible slowness. They watched GoGo and Honey Lemon twine around one another, rubbing each other's pussies just as cautiously, serenity on Honey Lemon's face, constrained impatience on GoGo's. Wasabi came, the ceaseless pressure on his prostate doing its work, and Hiro fell across his back and let go. The pile of condoms grew, each new one a little emptier.

They shared cuddle piles, where fingers probed, squeezed and teased whatever they could find, mouths closed around nipples and clits and cocks and balls, or locked together in slow, intense clinches. Other times they just held each other, and talked, or drank water, until arousal spoke again, and they found some new way of sating their lust.

The condom collection grew into an impressive pyramid, tall enough that it threatened to collapse, though the topmost ones had little more than air in them. Hiro and Wasabi's cum was spent, and all four were exhausted. They had in mind, though, one last big finish.

"Here, Wasabi," Hiro said, kneeling, reaching back to spread his arse. 

He sighed as Wasabi hugged him from behind, his fat, well-lubed cockhead bumping against his pucker. Wasabi had already taken a turn with him, and GoGo had taken great satisfaction in fingering him while he'd fucked her, so he was nice and stretchy for what was to come. Honey Lemon snuggled up to Hiro, kissing his nose, grinding her quim against his cock.

"This is gonna be good," GoGo said. 

She had something of her own design: a sleek, fearsome strapless strap-on in yellow and red. Groaning, she shoved her end of it into her pussy, the clit stimulator nestling perfectly against her swollen pearl.

"Hey Baymax, lube me."

With twin puffs of compressed air, Baymax launched a little bottle of lube at her, along with a condom.

"What do I need this for?" she asked, holding up the latter.

"Just because your phallus is artificial doesn't mean you shouldn't use protection," Baymax said. "It makes proper sterilisation far easier, too."

GoGo rolled her eyes, but rolled on the rubber as well. Squeezing the bottle, she squirted lube over her cock and rubbed it in, making it beautifully slick. She tossed the container aside and shunted herself forward, wrapping her arms around Honey Lemon, pressing her strapon between her cheeks.

Honey Lemon shrieked. "That's cold!"

"Ah, woman up. Wasabi, Hiro, you ready?"

"All good," said Wasabi.

"Ready!"

And as Wasabi thrust into his arse, Honey Lemon raised herself up on her knees and engulfed Hiro's cock in her pussy. Her walls gripped him slackly, loosened by its previous penetrations and not yet recovered, but she still felt just as good, and she was just as warm and enthusiastic. She kissed Hiro and sent her tongue slithering deep into his mouth, murmuring against him while GoGo carefully wormed her silicone into Honey Lemon's as-yet untouched butthole.

Hiro was far more prepared for Wasabi's cock, and it sank into him like it belonged there. Hiro's own prick jumped within Honey Lemon as Wasabi's thickness crushed his prostate, a tiny dribble of his semen prematurely bubbling up into his condom. Wasabi timed it so that he bottomed out just as GoGo did, squishing their partners together in a Hiro-Honey Lemon sandwich.

"Ready for this, HL?" GoGo asked, biting down on Honey Lemon's earlobe.

"Mmmmm!" she enthused, her mouth still suctioned to Hiro's.

"Good to go?" said Wasabi, under his breath, kissing the back of Hiro's neck.

Hiro murmured an affirmative. There were urgent messages radiating up from his arse and his dick. He needed to fuck and to get fucked.

Wasabi's prick slid out of him, leaving him aching for its return, while Honey Lemon shivered against him as GoGo did the same to her. When the two of them thrust it was like a thunderclap. Hiro's lips came away from Honey Lemon's and the impact of Wasabi against his bum forced him up inside her, a twin burst of pleasure.

Rocked between him and her, tightness in his arse and tightness around his cock, Hiro lost himself in sheer happiness. Tired as he was, fucked out though he might have been, sex with his friends had never felt this good. He revelled in their closeness, in the trust that let them share this. It was that thought that sustained him as he was bounced between Wasabi and Honey Lemon, his body thrilling, his voice joining their chorus, hands roving over his body from all sides and lips pressing against his neck and cheeks and mouth. He came violently, near-painfully, but ultimately with superb joy.

They fell apart, panting, each basking in their afterglow. Wasabi and Hiro put their final condoms on the pile, and GoGo added her empty one. They cuddled up, drowsy and supremely happy.

"Fred doesn't know what he's missing," Honey Lemon said.

"Where'd he get to, anyway?" Wasabi asked.

"Probably got distracted," said GoGo.

All Hiro could manage was a snore.

\---

A few rooms away, behind, fortunately, thick walls and solid doors, Aunt Cass cried out.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck, Freddie, harder, harder!"

Fred, who's been going harder for several hours now, and who'd amassed a respectable collection of non-robot supplied condoms himself, gasped, and threw himself into a flurry of thrusts, flinging sweat from his forehead across Cass' back. He drove himself against her fat rear, pounding into her sloppy quim until she screamed, collapsed onto her forearms and he, finally, thankfully, was allowed to cum himself.

He pulled out of Cass, and she rolled onto her back, her tits flopping across her chest, shiny with her perspiration.

"Not bad," she said, putting an arm around Fred's shoulders as he laid down next to her. "Not bad at all. I wonder what your friends got up to?"

"Guess they found some way to distract themselves," said Fred. He turned, kissed her cheek.

"We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Sure. Like, maybe give me a week to recover, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't take you that long." She smiled, rolled over and enveloped him in her body as they too drifted off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alvin Nobody for this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
